Full Moon no Mahou
by lepetitLolita
Summary: updated:12:15am,1.5.05 The Inuyasha tachi were just going through an ordinary Shikon shard searching day. Well, least it was till something appeared at the edge of Sesshoumaru's Western Forests. Just what is THAT?
1. Prelude xWish Upon The Moonlightx

Hallo everyone! This is the first time in .a g e s. that I've written a fanfic… -yayeness!- I know it's so short, but I promise I will update come weekend, or even earlier if I'm not so harried by art prep for my coming exam… -gulp- Hope you'll enjoy this one – introductions will come in the next chapter, sostay tuned! -grin-Last but not least, this ai would l o v e you to kukki bits if you review! Even flames are welcome!Hee… I guess that's it for now, ja ne! -xoxo- ai.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha-tachi -Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own the storyline though.**

* * *

Full Moon no Mahou

**Prelude: Wish Upon The Moonlight…**

* * *

It was a beautiful night. I remember lying on my bed, looking up at my skylight and admiring how big and so so near the moon looked. The sky was inky black and stars were littered all around, bathing in it's blue glow – it was a truly heavenly view.

I remember how the tears suddenly came, blurring my vision. I remember how everything came back to me in a rush. I remember how broken, how lost and hopeless I felt. I remember how cold my whole body became when he broke the news to me. I remember how hard I tried to stop myself from breaking down in front of everyone. I remember feeling as if the words weren't coming from my mouth but another's, my voice so tense and strangled as I congratulated him on his engagement. I remembered excusing myself from the table as he looked down into his cup, not willing to look at me.

All the memories of him came back to me at that instant. Of the first time we met. Of the first time he kissed me. Of how we got together. Of the many times I spent with him. His smell. His very presence. How he laughed, how he smiled.

I remember how I was sobbing so hard that my whole body shook. I remember the pleas that came out of my mouth for something, someone, any one out there to just take me away. Anywhere but there. And how, suddenly, a melody wafted into my room, so beautiful and ghostly. I was so startled that I immediately sat up, and my sobbing ceased almost immediately. I remember how suddenly, the glow of the moon became so bright, I was blinded by it. I remember how a searing pain suddenly filled my whole body, so painful I couldn't even bring myself to scream. And at last I remember no more but the soft rustle of feathers from somewhere as I lost consciousness…


	2. Chapter 1 xThe Hatchingx

Yayeee! It's finally weekend! –sigh– it's been such a busy week… I've got sooo much to do s t i l l as well… –down-ness– Egh… Oh well… I'll stop ranting riiiiggghht there. –grin– A lot of thanks to Aria-wolfstar – ai l o v e s yooooouuuuuu! Hope you enjoy this! –h u g s- Now, let's get on with the show! –clap-clap-clap–

**Disclaimer: As always; I do not own Inuyasha-tachi - Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own the storyline though. –grin–**

* * *

Full Moon no Mahou

**Chapter 1: The Hatching**

* * *

_Sengoku-Jidai - Border of the Western Lands._

"Kyaaa! Kaa-chan! Help meee!"

"Inuyasha! Put Shippou-chan down!" yelled a VERY red-faced Kagome Higurashi as she ran in a frenzy towards where the cry for help was coming from.

"Feh! He was being such an annoying brat! This is just what brats like him deserve!" Inuyasha huffed, shaking the kitsune kit upside down.

"Kyaa!" Shippou cried out again as he was violently shaken, his little body swinging like a pendulum from his tail.

"Grrr! Inuyasha! How could you be so mean! Osuwari!" and with that command, the holy beads around his neck glowed and a split-second later, Inuyasha was in a crater of dirt; the hand that previously dangled the kit now twitching horribly.

"Mou, Inuyasha, you never learn!" Kagome muttered while trying to calm the wailing kit in her arms, knowing fully well that it would reach the said hanyou's sensitive ears.

Sure enough, seconds after that Inuyasha was up again.

"Baka Onna! Why is it I'm always the wrong one? He was the one trying to annoy me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu-yasha! He's still a kit! You're older, you should know better than to bash him up!" Kagome shot back, Shippou now looking at the Hanyou in triumph.

A few meters back, Sango and Miroku sighed in unison. Such was a normal day for that group – normal that was, until suddenly, almost out of nowhere a blast of strong energy was felt by the whole group. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately stopped bickering and all eyes were on the direction the energy had come from.

"The Western Forest!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha growled. How could he have forgotten that he was in his Brother's territory? 'What is Sesshoumaru up to now?'

* * *

A little bit farther than the where the Inuyasha-tachi were, was none other than the Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru himself. He was out patrolling his lands with Jaken, Rin and Ah Un when he suddenly felt the overwhelming presence of energy from the Western Forest at the edge of his territory. It had alarmed him so much -well, it could've overjoyed him for all we know –he isn't exactly the kind of person to show any emotion…-, he had Ah Un send Rin and Jaken back to the castle while he immediately disappeared in a flash of smoke in the direction of the energy.

What he saw there was not quite what he expected to see…

* * *

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_Where is this…?_

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_Why is it so dark…?_

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_.c r a c k l e._

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_dare…?_

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_It's so cold…_

-doki.doki.doki.doki-

_tasukete…_

_.c r a c k._

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. The heart-beat coming from the large oval sphere assaulted his sensitive ears – it was so loud! He inspected the orb carefully, going as close as he could to it as the overpowering energy surrounding it would allow him. It looked like a giant egg, with red veins running across the white surface, like cracks, and didn't even touch the ground. When he got closer, he realised that the veins were throbbing in time to the heart-beat. He was still mulling over it when suddenly he heard it - _'tasukete…' _The cry for help was very faint, but he was sure it was coming from inside the orb. When a cracking sound followed the faint cry, Sesshoumaru came to a conclusion - something was trying to get out of the orb.

* * *

The Inuyasha-tachi arrived just in time to see the Taiyoukai getting ready for attack when suddenly a bright light burst out at them. When it faded away, the first thing they saw was a pair of folded up white-and-black feathered wings and the golden shimmer of faint outlines as the orb's shell faded away into nothing.

The wings started to unravel, white and black feathers flying everywhere. It was like an image from a dream. Slowly, it opened up to reveal the figure of a maiden. She was unconscious, it seemed; her head bowed down and a fringe covering her features. Her hair was a mixture of waves and straight strands; platinum blond with streaks of silver and black running through them, and looked like they were long enough to reach the small of her back. Her clothes were as unusual; a white off-shoulder top and what seemed to be a black halter-neck dress with a flowing full skirt underneath it, the edges lined with intricate symbols. Her skin was porcelain white, smooth and flawless.

By the time they finished gawking, the wings were finally fully unravelled and had started to disappear in a tornado of white and black. The figure slowly descended to the ground. The tip of her toe had barely reached it when she suddenly toppled over - if it weren't because of Sesshoumaru's fast reflexes, she'd have fallen face first into the dirt. He had, in a split-second, used his tail to catch the maiden, and then deposited her on his shoulder.

This event seemed to break the Inuyasha-tachi out of their stupor and they made a mad dash to where the Taiyoukai was standing. About a metre away from each other, the Inuyasha-tachi stopped advancing.

"Why are you on my territory, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru coolly said, looking condescendingly at his half brother and his group.

Inuyasha growled and took a protective stance in front of Kagome.

"I have no intention to even come near to your human mate Inuyasha, though I should smite her for just being on my territory.", Sesshoumaru sniffed.

At his brother's words, a colour of red seeped into Inuyasha's eyes and he slashed at his brother furiously, - "Sankontessou!" – though to no avail as Sesshoumaru just easily evaded the attack, jumping out of reach.

"Hmph. Hanyou, you will never be able to take me out that way, not even if you outlived your pathetic lifespan." And with that, Sesshoumaru transformed himself into a ball of energy, leaving behind a very obviously furious Inuyasha - "Come back you coward!" -and the rest of the group to their own thoughts.

'What in the world was THAT?'

* * *

Dan-dan-dan! –g r i n- Hee How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Next up, Chapter 2! Reviews pweaseee, pretty pretty pwease! Onegai? -grin- Lots of love, ai. –xoxo– 


End file.
